There is no way this is a dream
by Rayne Hatori
Summary: Kira thought that she was normal with the exceptions of her nightmares where she enterd silent hill. This all is about to change as she moved into the hellish town of silent hill. Features Vincent and Alex
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to your hell

I knew that there was something wrong the first time that I set foot in Silent Hill. I mean, come one, I live with a total lie and cheater. I grimaced as I felt a breeze prick my exposed arms and legs.

I pushed my auburn locks out of my face and looked at my whale of a mother. Her eyes glared at me as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. I glared back at her with my hazel eyes before walking into the small house.

I felt my pulse quicken as I walked into my room. I might have feared Silent Hill in my darkest dreams, but this was real life and there were no monsters. I sighed and felt my pulse slow down, before I finally flopped down on the bed.

Lucky for me the movers had placed all my things in the room. I guess that what little material possessions I have are better than having nothing, although if you where to look in my mother's room you would see that she had oh so many more things.

I listened to the small dripping sound coming from the faucet in the bathroom, "stupid broken house." I mutter as I shift in the bed, this place had never been a favorite place and now that I live here I feel as though my whole place is going to come crashing like in my dreams. I hear a muffled sound come from my mother's room.

Jumping up from the bed, the pillows fall from my bed hitting the floor with a small thump. My heart begins to race as I sense that this is going to end up like in my dreams. I feel my heart jump from my chest and my palms began to sweat.

I stopped before I bolted through the door, must plan for the worst. I pulled a small pocket knife that I keep in my boot out, prepared for the worst. I pushed the door lightly with my hand and peeked in. the room was empty, but I knew that there had to be something up.

I heard the same noise and what sounded like metal dragging on the ground, I shuttered as I thought about my dreams. I pushed it open the rest of the way and saw the Pyramid Head dragging his sword over to my mother.

After visiting the world so many times in my dreams, I had a name or nick name for almost any beast I came across. I shuttered again as I felt my pulse quicken just looking at the beast.

His muscular built stood above my mother as he had her pinned against the wall. A look of horror filled her face as he brought up his sword, with quivering muscles, brought it down upon her head. The sound of her skull cracking filled the air as the sword sliced through her, creating a bloody mess.

I covered my mouth in order to keep a scream from escaping my lips. I backed away from the door as I watched him turn around, dragging the giant now bloody sword behind him. I backed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I laid my head in my hands as I sat on the floor. I held back a sob thinking that I was now going to die, usually around this time in my dreams a man would shoot whatever demon was following me and save me.

"There is in no way this is a dream." I muttered as I looked up, steadily standing and watching the door, I knew that if the Pyramid head had actually saw me, it would have been over. I blinked once before I cracked the door slightly.

The beast was dragging his sword behind him; he was walking in the other direction, obviously oblivious to the fact that I had witnessed him killing my mother. I watched until he was out of sight before I cracked the door open.

I took a cautious step, and looked around, my hair falling from the ponytail that I had put it in. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my troubled mind, but it did not really help. My face grew pale as I walked back into my mother's room; the only thing I could see was her body. I closed and locked the door, before I walked over to the mass of flesh that was at one time my mother.

I knelt next to it; the brain matter was everywhere, the chunks for flesh everywhere. I looked away and kept a sob from erupting within me. I felt my grip tighten on the knife that I had no use for; I looked down at it before I placed it back into its respective location in my boot.

I said a soft prayer for her eventhogh I never really liked her. I felt a slight peace after I said the small prayer. I blinked once and tried to think of what I should do know that I was stuck in the monster section of silent hill with no one to rely on and no one to save me. "Son of a…" I muttered as a walked into her bathroom, I redid my hair and frowned as I looked at my worn out face in the mirror.

I thought for a second as I looked at the door and sighed. I heard the sound of something with metal feet walking in hallway_. A needler _I thought as I traced the bags under my eyes in the mirror.

My eyes watered as I looked away from the mirror. I sat in the bathtub and shook my head. I stopped myself from crying, I had to be strong in this time for if I could not who could be.

I climbed out of the tub and walked back into my mother's room and checked her corpse. I found some bandages, a handgun that she always carried, three rounds were missing. She probably to no avail used them on the pyramid head. I knew that he was immortal and that one of the only things that cause him pain was his own weapon.

I thought for a second before I looked around to see if she had any more rounds in her room. I looked under the bed, only tubs of shoes, the closet, hats and cloths. I frowned and looked in the draws, anti-depressants, make up, mirror, nothing that I really need.

I blinked once and left the room, if it shoot the needler in the head it would be dead and then there was one less monster to worry about. I took a deep breath as I rounded a corner looking I saw the monster as it crawled up the wall.

My hand shook as I held the gun and took aim at the needler, I knew that with no gun experience I would more than likely miss and give off my position at the same time. The gun went off in my hand and I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of the bullet hitting the needlers leg. I cursed and was going to run when the sound of the needler gasp and die as something hit it and killed it.

I turned to see a man standing in front of the needler with a steel pipe, 'You okay?" he asked


	2. Chapter 2: The man

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hills monsters I only own my Ocs

Chapter 2: The man

I looked at the man who had killed the needler and tried to keep myself from breaking down.

He looked at me and asked again. "Are you okay?"

I nodded at him and pushed my auburn hair from my eyes so I could look at him, he had long auburn hair that ended mid back and was messy, and these gorgeous blue eyes. He blinked at me once with those beautiful eyes and put down his steel pipe. He offered me his hand, "I could not help but notice that there was a woman who was dead in the other room any relations?"

I looked at him as I stood next to the needler's corpse, I felt my mind pause, _how could the man from my dream be here! _I thought as my world came to a screeching halt.

It was back when I was 13 that was exactly three years ago. I had been asleep for sometime, but it seemed like I was awake.

I ran down the corridors to the mental institution that my mother had sent me to from the way I was acting. I had recently begun to go through puberty and I had been raped. The man had been my father's best friend, and it was that that cause my mother to leave my father thinking that he would do the same.

I had taken to harming myself to relive the pain from what happened. My mother at first saw nothing at all and thought that I was just falling. I felt the bites of the razor as it cut through my wrist, thighs, stomach, or upper arms. The pain I felt was so much better than the memories.

My mother walked in on me as the razor ran across my wrist the blood pooling around the incision. She totally freaked out and sent me to a mental institution.

I remember that was when the nightmares started to come and they came only in small bouts nothing that was to serious. Usually it would consist of monsters chasing me, but they never caught me not until the day I was released.

I walked free on the streets, but visions still flashed in my mind, a tall Demon that looks like a man, or a Mannequin. They appeared but dissipated as fast as they appeared.

The incidents began to come and go quicker to the point were I never knew if I was sane of insane. I was better though according to the doctor. Then of course I never told him about the things that I saw.

The next time that it happened I was asleep in my room when the sound of screams could be heard from somewhere in the house. I ran as fast as me feet would carry me to the door, slamming it shut I turned panting away. "Not this time, I control my dreams." I said calmly before something came from behind be catching me in the side.

The burning pain that I felt in my side was enough to convince me that this was some strange dream because there was no way that this could happen in real life.

I was doubled over on the ground as I could feel the throbbing of the wound under my hand. Looking up there was a beast looking at it, it was like a human but it had the head of a hammerhead shark and the top was sharp. "Shit" I muttered as I looked down for the first time to see the blood coming form the wound.

A stray bullet came from somewhere to my right, but by this time in the dream my vision became blurry as blood continued to flow from the wound. _So this is how I am going to die _I thought as I felt numb all over. Then a man walked over to me kneeling down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I said nothing as I thought to _myself no, what the hell do you think, I am fucking bleeding out from my side._ I felt the warm numbness coming over me, _so this is what death must be like_ I thought silently as I felt my soul leaving my body for the first time in ages. The only other time that this had occurred was the first time that I had cut myself.

I passed out shortly after that.

"Blood, blood dripping everywhere", _what is going on_? "How I love to deal with blood." _Who the hell is singing? _ All these things happened around me as I began to slip back into the world of the living. I was in my bed at home my mother was singing to herself. I jumped up looking at my side, there was no sign of any kind of wound on me at all, no blood no cuts no anything.

My mouth felt dry as I looked up at her, "What are you singing?" I asked pushing my hair from my face. Her beady blue eyes looked at me, "I am singing my own little song." She replied with Venom in her voice. I looked down at her before I walked out to my mirror looking away.

I fixed my hair with my brushing looking at my reflection in the mirror; my eyes red from sleep depravation because I had not slept well at nights with all of these nightmares. I picked up a bottle of pills, Prozac, the only thing that the doctors said would aid with my ''depression'' I took one and sighed.

The sound of the world seemed so out of tune with the nightmares occurring almost every night now, sometimes though I could not tell. I had hidden a knife under my pillow so that when these dreams happened I was ready to defend myself. However like most things in my life things did not turn out quite how I had planned and that man would come a save me. Sometimes I would be dying others I would be wounded, or even scared shitless.

My mind began to work again as I looked up at him, "W...Wait this…this has to be a dream if you're here." I stammered as I clutched my hands looking away.

He looked at me with those eyes and kindly spoke, "No this is real and not a dream, you were coming here in you dreams, to normal people it seems nice but you will see just how bad it is."

"Nice, what the hell do you mean by nice? There is no fucking way that they see this as nice." I was shaking so bad now that a tear began to slide down my cheek. I turned and staggered before my legs gave out.

He walked slowly to me and knelt, "Listen you need to get to a safe house, somewhere safe for you to sleep and think stuff over." His hands lay heavily on my shoulder as he tried to help me up but my legs refused to work. He griped my arm hard and lifted with a grunt so I stood, "up and at me' soldier" He grunted as he slowly lead me through a door everything seemed blurry as my head pounded.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to upload my flash drive went missing for the longest time and I just now found it. Well enjoy this second chapter of the dark world of silent hill.**

**More to come soon and thanks to anyone who likes this and has bared with me, they will be faster now that I have my flash drive and am grounded a lot of the time.**


End file.
